The Third Sith
by Bum Russian Elvis
Summary: AU story set during Shadows of the Empire where Luke is captured by Vader and turned to the Dark Side, while Leia is seduced by Prince Xizor and forgets about Han. You should probably read Shadows of the Empire before you read this. I'm tinkering still.


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Star Wars. No, you can't sue me. Yes, there are some of my characters in here. Yes, I do own them. Yes, I own this plot. Yes, some one else  
  
may of already done this and in which case I do not own this plot and they do and they have not said that I'm allowed to use their plot. And no, I'm not making money off   
  
of this. My lord... would that be... legal?! And don't tell me that you will make it legal, either!!   
  
This takes place during Shadows of the Empire, and it starts right after Lando helps Luke escape the bounty hunters, and they're in space running from the Executor. You  
  
should probably read Shadows of the Empire, otherwise you'll have no idea about what's going on.  
  
Star Wars  
  
The Third Sith  
  
Lando made an adjustment, pressed the control for hyperspace, and... nothing happened.  
  
"Sithspit!" Lando shouted, bringing the sublight drive online. "Maybe you better get to the guns, after all. And make sure those are good shots. We're going deeper   
  
into the asteroid field, so strap in tight!" He goosed the throttle up, then poured speed on and shot off away from the fighters. That led out of the field, however, instead of in.  
  
"Okay, maybe we'll get out of the field."  
  
"As long as you can get us out of here, I'm happy."  
  
"That makes two of us." Soon, Lando could hear the repeating 'thump-thump' of the quad cannons and see the red points of light blazing out to meet the TIE  
  
Fighters quickly surrounding them. "Blast!" Lando cried as he snapped the Falcon on it's side, and dove down. He through the Falcon into a roll, and snapped down again.  
  
This failed to shake the pursuing fighters.  
  
"Got one!" Luke shouted over the comm.  
  
Lando's reply was cut off as the ship rocked viciously, and he checked the sensors. He swore. "Luke, the Executor's coming! Any bright ideas?" A burning TIE  
  
fighter slammed into one of the few asteroids left in the field.   
  
"None." Another TIE flared out of existence.  
  
"Well, then hang on!" Lando poured on speed until they were flying at the maximum, and started swerving, rolling, juking, diving, and every other trick in the book.  
  
C'mon Luke, get some more TIE's off so we can go back into the asteroid field... Shots rocked the Falcon more, and red lights lined the board. "Shields out!" Lando cried   
  
in alarm. Lando slammed the throttle towards the Executor, and started weaving in and out of the fire from it's powerful turbolasers. One hit from any of those guns and this  
  
ship was history. Alarms cried out in alarm as the TIE fighters pursuing them scored glancing blows.  
  
And suddenly, all the guns stopped. Luke stopped firing shortly thereafter, but Lando kept weaving, in case the guns decided that they weren't quite finished yet.  
  
Or at least, he tried to keep weaving. A tractor beam snagged onto them and refused to let go. Lando had to shut down the engines quickly before they blew.   
  
Apparently, however, Luke hadn't felt the shudder as they had gotten snagged.  
  
"Lando! Why are you shutting down the engines?!"  
  
"They got us in a tractor beam. There's nothing I can do."  
  
All that answered him was silence.   
  
Leia's transparent green dress that she had taken from the wardrobe Xizor had given her left very little to the imagination. She hoped it would impress Lord Xizor.  
  
It did feel odd to be wearing several thousand credits worth of clothes again, however. The last time she had done that was on Alderaan, before Tarkin had   
  
obliterated it...  
  
She abandoned that line of thought as she walked into the 'fresher to look into the mirror and do her hair. She used a touch of the make-up available to her, and  
  
managed to plait her hair and pin it up so it wasn't an utter and hopeless mess. At least it's clean, she thought as she smiled at her image.  
  
Chewie should be arriving soon... She walked to the door, and it stayed shut. That was odd. She palmed the manual release, and it still remained shut. Odder  
  
ye- Ah. Maybe her Lord doesn't want his guests running around his mansion.  
  
Soon, the door slid open, and Chewie stood there with Howzmin. He didn't look exactly the same, with the haircut, but the hair dye was gone and he was a   
  
recognizable Wookie.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Leia said. "I put on some clean clothes, is all." Well, maybe not. But you don't need to know about that.   
  
Chewie said nothing, so Leia started talking again. "I want to see Lord Xizor alone, Chewie."  
  
He growled out a question that Leia couldn't understand, but could certainly guess at. "What about Han? He doesn't love me. All he said was, 'I know.'" She glared  
  
at Chewie, and stomped past him to rap on the door. Howzmin opened the door. "Are you ready?" He asked.   
  
"Yes." Leia responded. Before Chewbacca could say anything, she added. "My bodyguard has decided to stay in his room. If you would show him there, I know  
  
the way to My Lord Xizor's hall."  
  
Howzmin shook his head, no, and told Chewbacca to wait in his room. When Chewie had gone there, he brought Leia to Xizor's hall. He was absolutely stunning,   
  
as he was last time. Leia felt her breath escape her. She stared at him, wanted to rush to him, kiss him, hug him...   
  
So she did.  
  
Short. I know. Review. Flames will be used to burn houses down. 


End file.
